Dual Effort
by RedRose65
Summary: One case, two separate teams. Team Gibbs will be working with FBIs Team Hotch how much trouble can the two teams cause to their mentors and bosses while trying to hunt down a murder. Will contain SPANKING. If you do not like than I recommend a different story and not reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of an introduction of sorts. I have never done a crossover so first time for everything. I do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds. This story does have spanking.

* * *

Gibbs sat at his kitchen table silently drinking coffee already having made breakfast for the hive of people in his house, from being snowed in. Ducky had stayed on the couch and his five had stayed in their respective rooms.

He took another pull of his coffee as his youngest came down the stairs rubbing his back. Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question making Jimmy blush as he answered the silent question "I may have fallen off the bed again" he mumbled as he sat at the table. Gibbs sighed internally, now wishing Tim had taken the top bunk since Jimmy seemed to flail and squirm a lot in his sleep. He has now managed to fall out of the bed three times. "Jimmy why don't you change with Tim" Gibbs said as Jimmy started to pile food on a plate "I tried he said he wanted to keep his bed" he said with a slight edge to his voice lack of sleep making him grouchy.

Gibbs sighed out loud this time since for the last month Jimmy and Tim have had a strong bout of sibling rivalry. Tony seemed to have accepted Jimmy easily, probably with practice from having Tim, as his younger brother. Tony stumbled in next through barely open eyelids. "Tim's switching with you. I'm not listening to you fall out of bed every time we have to share our room" he groused as he put his head into his slumped arms on the table. "That's fine but Ti…." Tony interrupted Jimmy "has already agreed to it when I was upstairs" Tony grabbed a plate and started to fill it with food.

Gibbs shook his head behind the newspaper and listened as his girls came barreling down the stairs no doubt waking Ducky, if he wasn't already and began eating breakfast with a good morning thrown in. He smiled behind his paper as he listened to his now whole family in the kitchen, glad that he didn't have to break a fight between Tim and Jimmy. Gibbs put his newspaper down and joined his family in eating breakfast. Forty five minutes later team Gibbs was messing around as they slowly did the dishes, much to the annoyance of Ziva and Tim who just wanted to finish. Gibbs heard his phone go off and slid it to himself and flipped it open "what" he asked and then grimaced at the voice.

"Hello Gibbs, we have a dual case. We will be working with a team from the FBI BAU team from Quantico" Vance informed him as he looked at the strange case. "We got a body? Also why are we working with FBI?" Gibbs nearly growled the word he had a love hate relationship with Fornell, who was FBI but that was the only other FBI agent Gibbs semi got along with he had to work with other agents before but it didn't usually pan out.

"We have the victim being sent here to be autopsied by Ducky for a second examination" Gibbs sighed he hated doing joint cases but justice was justice whether he finds it on his own or with another team everybody deserves to have their murder placed behind bars.

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to his team and relayed the information to them.

Hotchner read through the files on his current case as he passed Reid, pouring copious amounts of sugar into his coffee. He shook his head fondly at the scene. "Come on baby girl just tell me" Morgan said with a sly grin Garcia just smiled and shook her head "isn't happening my sweet" she sassed as she sat next to JJ. Hotch stopped a moment to look at the two making sure that it was just fun and nothing had happened to Garcia. Upon seeing the teasing grins and tones he let it go as older brother being nosey in younger sister's life.

"Alright guys we have a new case it's actually a joint case apparently both NCIS and FBI have jurisdiction so looks like we will be working with team Gibbs" Hotch started off with as he looked at the name of the team lead they would be working with for the case.

Emily came running into the conference room followed by Rossi who had a hold of Reid's arm who drank his coffee sugar. He pushed open a chair and Reid sat down in it flanked by Emily and Rossi "sorry I'm late my car broke down halfway here Rossi picked me up" Emily explained for why they were late to the briefing. "I was pulled in" Reid said simply looking tired making Hotch narrow his eyes he decided to let it go for now as he went back to his briefing.

"Also it appears to be this unsubs type since the mo has been the same this is the third naval officer found exactly like the other two. We sent our victim to NCIS once we found out that all three victims are ex Navy or are active naval officers" he informed the team. Working with others wasn't a problem for the team as that was a big part of what they did usually whole departments, occasionally a small team.

"Also no one body has been found in the same state he keeps hopping from place to place and it's hard to form an exact pattern" Garcia said as she showed a state board with glowing pins of where the victims had been murdered.

"They have all been female and set up in the same exact sexual pose" Emily added as her eyes grazed the photos her thoughts going angry at the idea of someone actually being capable of such things. She wasn't naive though she closed the files and waited on Hotch to give them leave.

"Alright grab your bags and let's go meet this other team we will be working with to catch this monster" Hotch ended with and watched them file out of the room. Instantly going back to their less formal selves Hotch gave a rare smile behind their backs and lost it upon looking at the pictures.

He kept his emotions down as far as he needed to like he usually did to keep a level head on a case. He turned off the monitor and went to his office and saw everyone gathering their things and had to roll his eyes. Morgan pulled everything Reid had in his bag out when he had his back turned and was slowly getting it back to the front without being caught yet and Reid was slowly getting frustrated at the process. JJ was oblivious while Emily was trying not to laugh out loud.

The team usually left things here in case they were not interested in going home or were in a rush. "Morgan!" Hotch hollered the name down as he went into his office knowing the younger man knew he was caught who, dropped the thing he held in his hand and went back to filling his own bag.

Hotch closed his office door and grabbed his already and usually prepared bag and went downstairs he made sure he made a mental note to call Jack's grandma and grandpa incase the case took longer than the vacation they took with Jack.

They all made it onto the jet and instantly went to do their own thing as they made their way to Washington.

* * *

I have never written for Criminal Minds so Im a bit iffy about their part but I'll figure it out as I go along.


	2. Chapter 2

So it has been way to long since I posted now for this one it was mainly for the fact that I had no idea what I wanted to do with it. I have gotten ideas though so will continue on with this one and maybe post a few singles.

* * *

Hotch stretched his limbs after having just stepped off the jet, feeling free after being trapped in the air for a few hours. He grabbed his bag a few seconds later and looked as the team gathered their things sighing when he saw Morgan teasingly shove Reid forward followed by a snarl from Reid. The two had been at each other's throats about an hour into the trip following a prank that was retaliated in kind. He wasn't sure who started it and if it stayed friendly and calm Hotch could look the other way until one or the other seemed to be getting overly agitated.

"Morgan with me, Reid ride with Rossi" was the short command from Hotch hoping separating the two might calm the fire that Hotch could see coming from Reid. Neither argued as they got into their temporary vehicles. Emily climbed into the car with Hotch and Morgan while JJ claimed the spot behind Rossi, Reid having already claimed the front seat.

It was another half hour or so before they made it to the NCIS building and made their way to meet the other team. Hotch walked into the bullpen area housing team Gibbs, looking at two brunettes one thoroughly absorbed in his computer it reminded him of Garcia and the other was digging in his desk. "You must be the other team we are working with" a female voice interjected behind them turning his attention to her "I am Ziva David" Ziva said as she passed them to sit at her own desk. "Tim McGee" she said nodding her head in his direction,who was still zoned out "well hello I'm Tony Dinozzo" Tony said charmingly sklmiling at both JJ and Emily before Ziva could make the introduction.

Hotch refrained from commenting knowing his girls could take care of themselves. Neither woman said anything towards Tony, Emily rolled her eyes then turned to Ziva "I'm Emily" she said while JJ smiled kindly "I'm JJ" she said shaking the other woman's hand. Hotch took over introductions "and I am Hotch" he pointed to each person in turn "this is Rossi, Morgan, and Reid" he turned when an older agent walked into the room followed by a quick grunt of "Gibbs" in greeting as he landed at Tim's desk looking at his computer over his shoulder.

"Find anything?" he asked the younger man who typed viciously on his keyboard, his mind once again thinking of Garcia. "No boss" Tim said sounding disappointed Gibbs sighed and walked away and landed in front of Hotch "you in charge" he asked bluntly Hotch nodded "let's go talk to Duck" he said as he turned and left the room. Hotch looked kind of baffled for a second not use to the short first meeting deciding not to question it for now Hotch followed Gibbs to this "Duck" person.

Hotch looked around the metal room for a minute as he saw a young man enter the room at a fast clip. Pretending not to notice the annoyed head shaking from Gibbs as he also watched "Palmer slow down" barked Gibbs a second later startling the younger man into pausing after having grabbed a tray full of scalpels and was going to race around the room again to what purpose Hotch had no clue.

Palmer went at a slower pace and placed the scalpels on the side tray of the autopsy table. Ducky walked in a second later with a few files "hello you must be Aaron it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Dr. Mallard but some individuals call me Ducky" he said politely as he shook hands "I'm Hotch" he said and was handed files. He opened them "I looked through the files a few times from our guests first autopsy and other than a few cuts that weren't previously recorded, I am not certain why they weren't maybe they thought it insignificant" Ducky explained as Palmer pulled out their guest from his resting bed.

He showed him about four not overly large cuts that had not been written into the report. "Do we know how the cuts got on there or when they got on him" Hotch asked as Gibbs silently listened to them "they are post mortem and from what I have figured to be from a fillet knife stabbed into them and dragged into to form a line since the knife isn't very large" Ducky said while demonstrating with his hands.

"Why weren't they written in the original report" Gibbs asked staring at Hotch, as Jimmy pushed Elliot back into his temporary bed "that is a great question that I indent to find out" Hotch said feeling slightly pissed that information had been left out. "Thank you Dr. Mallard for giving a second look and for your finding" Hotch said kindly as he pulled out his cell and started to call the other coroner not realizing he was being rude just use to being in charge. Hotch made his way back to the bullpen seconds ahead of Gibbs as he went to their current area and saw Rossi talking to Tony while everyone else was gone.

He pulled the phone away from his ear while it rang and mouthed "where" to Rossi "Tim and Prentiss went to MTAC to talk to a few of the witnesses and unsubs, Reid followed a young woman named Abby to her lab, and Ziva, Morgan, and JJ went to look at a murder scene that was similar to the one we are working on for a possible connection" Rossi answered as he went back to talking to Tony.

After about five times of not getting any answers Hotch decided to try a little later and slid his phone back into his pocket with a frustrated sigh and a hand through his hair. If people were sabotaging the case that was going to make it slightly more complicated and a longer case than they had anticipated what could possibly go wrong he thought as he looked through the first autopsy file.

* * *

So this was kind of another introduction the next chapter will be more the characters coming into play.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a lot of fun with this chapter. No spanking in this chapter it's coming in chapter four. Happy Reading!

* * *

Reid watched the very interesting goth lab genius with intrigue as she went on with passion filling her voice as she told him about her job. He loved to listen to her, most people thought he went on and on about things that seemed strange or not understandable Abby seemed to do the same thing.

"Hey Boy Wonder!" Morgan hollered as he walked into the lab holding a few files. Reid sighed in annoyance as he turned his bar stool style chair around to fully see him as he came to a stop in front of Reid. Abby gave a slight smile at the nickname as she was busy working on starting the mass spec. She stepped away for a couple seconds and took a seat next to Reid. "Can you speed read through these real quick and see if there is anything new?" he asked as he leaned on the counter "you just want me to so you can go to the scene don't you" Reid asked knowingly taking the files. Morgan was much more of go out and do kind of person Reid could to but was also pretty happy just dealing with the files and reading Morgan gave a smile "you know me so well pretty boy" he said with his usual joking tone.

Reid shook his head and gave a wave goodbye over his shoulder as he started to quickly read through the pages. Once he left the room Abby looked at Reid with a raised eyebrow "he has some interesting nicknames for you" she commented as she went back to her mass spec her black pigtails weaving wildly around her when she moved her head around quickly as she moved with a familiar flow. "Uh yea pretty much have had them since I can remember and I have an eidetic memory so I actually can " he said as he closed the second file Abby's blue eyes widened at the pace he was going "are you actually reading those or skimming?" She asked speculatively "reading" he responded as he closed the fourth and last file. He gave her a nervous smile fingers drumming on the files for a lack of further conversation.

"I can read 20,000 words a minute" he explained meekly light brown hair falling into chocolate brown eyes his defense when he was uncomfortable her eyes even managed to get even bigger "wow that is awesome" she said genuinely impressed as Jimmy stormed into the room. "Tim again?" Abby asked taking the bag from him, Jimmy nodded mutely as he quickly left the room. Abby gave a soft chuckle "is he alright?" Reid asking in puzzlement "ya him and a uh another close co worker are having a bit of rivalry as of late" she said "hmm I can understand that Morgan and I are kind of going through a pranking war right now so a form of rivalry ourselves" he fiddled with the files.

Abby looked over intrigued "prank war huh Tony and Ziva went through one without me I know I don't know him but can I maybe help with your next prank" she had wanted to join in when Ziva and Tony did but Gibbs had put a stop to it before she could offer. Reid thought it over for a second Hotch hadn't told them they had to stop so he couldn't see what it could hurt to involve Abby "sure why not it could be fun to have a partner" he said as he to got excited about the idea of Abby helping him with the prank.

"I have to get these running through mass here then do my other forensic articles then we can do it" Abby said excitedly her job came first she loved her job so she would finish or get these started and work on a new prank idea afterwards with her rapidly becoming new friend. When they had crashed into each other in the hall Reid had rapidly told her who he was and what they were doing so she had invited him to the lab after looking at his badge on his pants. They had been talking for awhile and one thing she knew she had in common with the other genius for sure was they were extremely close to their teams even though they hadn't used any specific terms.

They talked about their last prank war during a case and Abby had found it funny as long as the pranks were non violent Hotch normally would over look a few to elevate the stressful situation they could be in when working this job. Abby finished starting everything and passed off information to other teams that needed it and listened to Reid.

"So what did you have in mind?" Reid asked the hyper goth "well it may be a bit out of the box but I want to use a non reactive chemical it's completely safe I swear just sticky really" Abby said Reid bit his lip a bit weary about the term chemical but also didn't seem to have the heart to tell her no so he just nodded for a lack of words. "I was thinking kind of classic with a little twist I have this decoration of a skeleton that once the solution falls on his head could give him a little scare by popping out of a coffin" she said getting a little too into it.

"No too far? To lame?" she asked uncertainly as she bit her lip looking at Reid "no I mean you said the solution was safe right?" he asked he didn't know why but he already had this strange pull to make her happy. She nodded her head and gave a large smile "let's set up" she said excitedly at her first work prank.

It took a while to set up because they needed to rig the coffin and make it pop out at the right moment she showed Reid the gel stuff and placed a little in his hand to show it was safe. Satisfied Reid and Abby set it up talking about their families\teams. Once they were finished setting up and only one person stopping by but showing no interest thankfully, to the duo. Reid texted Morgan to come up getting a quick response of ok be up soon. Reid and Abby hid behind the desk in anticipation when they heard a disgruntled "what the hell" to Reid's horror Abby looked at him confused then she got surprised when he bolted up "stop" he shouted quickly looking at the far from pleased Italian. It wasn't fast enough though before the skeleton jumped out at the non surprised older man who refrained from breaking the thing slinking in his face after the rather hard skull of the skeleton had smacked him in the head. "Ok maybe that had been a little lame" he said down to Abby who blushed slightly as well as her partner in crime who also rubbed the back of his head. "Snake or spider next time" she mumbled to herself "if there is a next time" he said back down to her having heard her but saying it low so Rossi wouldn't hear them.

"Spencer would you care to explain what is exactly on my head" he said calmly even though irritation dripped at the back of his mind. "Also why is it hardening" he asked Abby looked at the label "oh no don't worry it just does that it's kind of like glue but once it hardens it just crackles off" Abby said a tad embarrassed that she hadn't seen that little detail. "Abby!" Spencer nearly whined since she hadn't known that "sorry" she said as she put the jar down on her counter.

"Abs are you making…." Gibbs stopped mid word upon seeing Rossi and sighed looking at his girl she gave a shy smile and nearly toppled when Hotch was close behind and ran into him and looked at Rossi with shock and confusion until he looked over and saw his youngest standing with an equally miserable looking young woman.

"The showers are in this direction" Gibbs said as he gave one last look at his "daughter" and lead Rossi to the showers hoping whatever Abby and Reid had dropped on him didn't ruin something of his this team was one of the few that didn't get on his nerves he would from what he has seen so far actually want to work with them again.

Hotch looked at Reid "if you wouldn't mind I'm going to burrow Reid for a little talk" he said as he walked out of the room. Abby's eyes widened in shock the tone and wording Hotch used was the same way her boss/dad spoke to her or her siblings when they were in for a "little talk" wondering if her speculation was correct but not going to actually ask Reid as she waited for Gibbs to come back she cleaned up the prank mess.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already starting on chapter four. I guessed those two would get on real easy and quick. R&R please.


End file.
